Shore Leave Done Right
by Thellana
Summary: Set after a human councillor is chosen and before the opening of ME2. Commander Sophie Shepard is on shore leave with Liara. Please be aware of the Author's Notes in this piece.
1. Arrival

**A/N: I've never had the Pinnicle Station DLC, but I am aware of the apartment you can get on Intai'sei, however I felt that Liara's mother could also have owned a home on that planet. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic!  
**

* * *

Shore Leave Done Right

Chapter 1 - Arrival

It was early morning on the planet Intai'sei and Liara and Sophie walked together on a faint path, carrying rucksacks on their backs and holding hands with fingers intertwined. They had been dropped off by shuttle and according to Liara the LZ they had chosen was the closest they could get. Eventually the pair reach a large clearing and are met with the sight of a rather lovely house. Sophie Shepard has a smile on her face. "Bloody hell, Li. If this is what the outside is like I wonder what the inside has to offer." Sophie wasn't exaggerating. The home was rather beautiful, a small yet proud building that had certainly stood the test of time.

"Shall we?" says Liara as she releases Sophie's hand and heads for the door of the home.

"Wait up!" calls Sophie who readjusts her rucksack as she jogs to reach her love at the door.

They're in a decently sized living area as they enter, containing a kitchen area that dominates the top right hand side of the room, a large TV that hangs on the left hand side wall with a couch in front of it, armchairs and a coffee table are nearby too. The far wall is mainly a large bay window with a lovely view of the surrounding area and finally there's a staircase on their right to the second floor. "Sophie?" Liara says as she joins her love on the couch, placing her rucksack down by Shepard's.

"It's beautiful, Li." states Sophie.

"Indeed." replies Liara simply.

"Two weeks shore leave and I'm spending it with you. I'm rather lucky."

"Oh?" one of Liara's eyebrow marking raises as she studies Sophie.

Sophie smiles as she meets Liara's gaze. "I have a girlfriend. A very beautiful one. Of course I felt lucky when you offered to spend shore leave with me."

Liara blushes and blue hands take a hold of Sophie's. "I am the lucky one. You were very patient with me throughout our journey to stop Saren. You made me feel very welcome among the crew, and when you admitted you shared my feelings... well, I was, how do you say it? Over the moon?"

Shepard chuckles lightly. "Yeah, that's it. I was the same after you'd left the cargo hold." Sophie leans in close and kisses Liara's lips gently. "Li, I love you."

Liara squeezes her love's hands as she is kissed. "I love you too, Soph." she seems unsure of herself as she says that however.

Sophie looks to Liara with a slightly tilted head and a lopsided grin "I never imagined you shortening my name. I like it."

Liara lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. I am glad. I thought you would prefer Sophie." Sophie lets go of Liara's hands and stands up, heading toward the stairs without saying anything. Liara's eyebrow raises as she watches, she calls out before Shepard can even get halfway. "Where are you going?"

Sophie smirks and continues toward the stairs, she calls back before she vanishes from sight. "To find the bed."


	2. Who Needs A Bed?

**A/N: A warning here to let you know this chapter contains lovemaking between two women, if that's not your thing feel free to skip. Otherwise enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Shore Leave Done Right

Chapter 2 - Who Needs A Bed?

It doesn't take long for Sophie to find the bedroom. Liara had followed soon after the Spectre had made it to the top of the stairs. Now the pair are stood in the spacious room, a large king size bed sits against the back wall with a bedside table on either side, an en-suite bathroom is to the right of that and there's a window on the left wall with a view of Inte'sai. Sophie turns to face Liara with a smile. "It's a good bed. You know what'd make it better?"

"Hmm, I don't know, _Commander_. Maybe you should show me?" Liara smiles, placing a hand on her hip as she looks to her love. She'd certainly gotten better at the whole "bedroom talk", and she'd done so rather quickly.

"Mhm" is all Sophie can manage as she closes in on Liara, wrapping her arms around the archaeologist's waist "You're gorgeous." she states as she leans in to kiss Liara gently. Liara murmurs against Sophie's lips, deepening the kiss by parting her lips slightly. Her tongue meeting the Spectre's eagerly. They keep the kiss going gently at first and it isn't long before Liara finds herself with her back against the wall near the door. The human uses one hand to reach behind Liara's head to stroke the ridges below her crest.

What Sophie doesn't know is that those ridges of flesh are very erogenous and Liara breaks the kiss and lets out a very husky moan, causing the human to meet the asari's eyes. "By the Goddess, Sophie! That area is rather.. erogenous" she exclaims breathlessly.

"Liara.. that moan was sexy as all hell." Sophie's libido is still soaring, she wants to make Liara moan again. Her strong fingers run over the ridges of flesh again and Liara grants her another one, this time her head tilts back to try and get more of the touch. "I can honestly say I've learned something new." Sophie smirks and keeps her fingers against the ridges and kisses Liara's neck while her head is tilted back.

"Sophie.. goddess! More.. please." Liara begs the human as she feels her azure ache.

Sophie's biotics flare and clothes are torn from bodies and discarded around the room. The human wastes no time returning to her task and focuses on Liara's breasts. The powerful Spectre leans down and her mouth closes around the right one and sucks on the nipple eagerly while she tenderly kneads the left. Liara moans throughout as blue hands bury themselves in red hair. "Oh, Sophie!" the asari calls out. Sophie swaps breasts, now sucking and kissing the left and kneading the right. Sophie's other hand starts to run over Liara's stomach at a slow, teasing pace. The human purposefully avoids Liara's azure and instead runs the hand against the asari's inner thigh.

Sophie releases Liara's breasts and presses herself against her lover. Two fingers start to tease the asari's already soaking azure. She places her lips against Liara's aural cavity and says in a husky voice. "You're soaking wet, Li."

"Soph, please..." is all Liara can manage, the fingers against her azure driving her crazy with want.

Sophie doesn't keep Liara waiting. The two fingers slide inside Liara and she starts a slow thrusting motion "I love you, Li." states Shepard, kissing Liara's neck softly.

"Meld with me..." Liara pleads as she wraps her arms around Sophie's neck and presses her forehead against the human's.

"Go ahead." answers Sophie, her fingers picking up the pace slightly.

Beautiful blue eyes swirl into the dark obsidian colour Sophie had seen the night before Ilos. "Embrace Eternity" Liara whispers before she kisses the human's lips softly. As their minds and bodies become one Liara can feel uncertainty in Sophie. She calls out across their meld _"Sophie? What's wrong?"_

 _"I can feel my fingers inside of you as if they were inside of me. It's weird but amazing."_

 _"It's normal, love.. our bodies and minds are one, remember. What I feel, you feel."_

Sophie keeps her fingers going, her strokes becoming more accurate thanks to their meld. She knows exactly what Liara wants. _"Oh god, Li. This is amazing."_ adds Sophie as the pleasure she is giving Liara is reflected in her centre.

 _"Soph...I'm close."_ sends Liara. Shepard continues to finger Liara, wanting to sate the asari's needs and as she does she can feel the pleasure reflected in herself. They both draw closer to their breaking points.

There's moans filling the air of the bedroom as both women reach their climax, powerful orgasms causing their legs to give in and they slump against each other on the floor. _"Sophie.. goddess, that was fantastic."_ Liara states as she catches her breath

 _"No kidding.. it was mind blowing."_ Sophie replies as she comes down from the powerful orgasm. Liara gently withdraws from Sophie's mind and obsidian eyes turn to sapphire. "I love you." offers Sophie, cuddling up to her love.

"I love you too. But it occurs to me we didn't even make it to the bed." there's a soft laugh from them both as Liara wraps her arms around Sophie, kissing her head lovingly.

"Oh yeah." replies Sophie as she looks back to the king-sized bed. The human stands and helps the asari up. As they climb into bed together Sophie can't help adding. "So, round two?"


	3. All Good Things Must End

**A/N: Another note here to say that this _should_ be the last ME1 fic. I am working on the opening to ME2 and when that's done I can't wait to get started writing pieces in that game. **

* * *

Shore Leave Done Right

Chapter 3 - All Good Things Must End

Sophie enters the bedroom and heads over to the window, a small beam of light is all that pierces the darkness of the bedroom. She parts the curtains slightly to look outside. The sun is high in the sky already and as she looks back to the holo-clock on the bedside table she sees Liara stirring in the bed, the asari sits up and rubs her eyes. Sophie had learned that asari prefer to sleep naked and she hadn't argued against it. "Soph? Everything okay?" asks Liara after a yawn.

"Yeah, everything's fine. It's early afternoon already and today's the last day of leave. I'm expecting a message from Anderson telling us where we're going. I never expected humanity to be offered a seat on the Council when I showed up that day after being discharged. I just hope Anderson can handle it."

"You wouldn't have chosen him if you thought he couldn't handle it. Anderson will make a fine councillor." Liara offers as she slides out of bed and approaches Sophie. Blue arms snake around the human's waist and Liara kisses Sophie's neck softly "I've rather enjoyed our time here these past two weeks."

"Me too, Li. Me too." Sophie settles into the Asari's hold and sighs contently. She opens the curtains fully and allows the light to pour into the room. As they stand in silence and admire the view from their bedroom window, Sophie's omni-tool pings and she opens the new message, reading it aloud. "Shepard. I hope you've enjoyed your shore leave with Liara and I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I have to call you both back to the Citadel. The Council is sending you and the crew of the Normandy to look for Geth stragglers. Now I know this isn't the most exciting of missions but you and your crew have the best experience when it comes to the Geth. I believe you when it comes to Sovereign, but the others have already begun sweeping what you found out under the rug. I've sent a shuttle to pick you up and I'll meet you on the Citadel. Anderson." Sophie shuts her omni-tool down and eases out of Liara's hold.

"Soph?" asks Liara, trying to gauge the human's mood.

Sophie turns to face Liara. "I don't believe this, Li. Even now when debris is being cleaned up on the Citadel the council refuse to acknowledge what Sovereign was."

"They have to think of the people, love. Madness would surely ensue should word get out about what the Reapers intend to do should they get out of dark space."

Sophie sighs and nods "Fine.. I'll appease the council, we'll go hunt Geth stragglers." she turns and faces Liara with a smile, the asari reaching out to hold Shepard gently "I love you, Li. I really can't say that enough." The human's forehead presses against Liara's and they share a brief but loving kiss.

"I love you too, Sophie. Now, we ought to get ready and meet that shuttle."


End file.
